


[盾鐵盾][短篇集]如果如果又如果(GL注意)[PWP]

by aleonayagami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Earth3490, F/F, F/M, M/M, sex-transformed, 性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 設定是3490的女東妮，嫁給了史帝夫，然後管他是為什麼，可能是魔法，史帝夫變成女體了。PWP床戲一玫
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	[盾鐵盾][短篇集]如果如果又如果(GL注意)[PWP]

[盾鐵盾][短篇集]如果如果又如果(GL注意)(9/10更)[PWP]

設定是3490的女東妮，嫁給了史帝夫，然後管他是為什麼，可能是魔法，史帝夫變成女體了。PWP床戲一玫

「史蒂夫.......你的胸部好大......」東妮用著混雜讚嘆艷羨的眼神望著躺在床上不濁寸縷的...丈夫，現在是女人身體的丈夫，白皙的乳房用目測大概有E以上，乳頭是可愛的粉紅色。

「東妮......你的眼神很像是色情狂....」史蒂夫無奈的說著，臉頰紅的像要滴出水來，撐在身上的妻子聞言卻只是笑的更燦爛，屈下手肘讓雙方的乳尖相觸，奇妙的觸感讓史蒂夫為之一顫。

「你知道嗎.....史蒂夫.......」東妮趴在史蒂夫身上，讓兩對漂亮的乳房貼在一起。「男人跟女人很多地方不一樣，其中嘛.....女人的這邊，敏感很多。」東妮一邊說著一邊往下滑，伸出舌尖在對方的右乳尖劃過。

「還有就是......高潮的方式也不一樣......」東妮說著，一邊把手指探入了史蒂夫的小穴。

「東妮！」史蒂夫緊張地夾緊了雙腿，惹來東妮一聲痛呼，他連忙又把腿張了開來，東妮甩著手，看來有點受傷。「抱、抱歉，你突然......」史蒂夫緊張的握住東妮的手查看，並沒看到明顯的傷勢。

「不公平......」東妮嘟著嘴，望著捧著自己手指查看的史蒂夫。

「不公平？」史蒂夫疑惑的抬頭。

「你都用你的大傢伙操我這麼多次了，我用手指進去而已都不讓。」東妮佯作嗔怒的抽開手。

「我、我沒有不讓你.....我只是緊張......而且、女人、女人的身體......我不知道啦......」史蒂夫結結巴巴的說著，臉已經紅到耳根去了，想要低頭又會看到那個不屬於自己但現在又是自己的兩顆胸部，讓他更不知如何是好。

「沒關係的，我可以敎你......」東妮的嘴角劃開大弧度的笑，這感覺真像是初夜那天，史蒂夫緊緊張張的的樣子，可愛死了。「搞不好你會愛上這個，不想變回來囉。」

東妮說著，雙手不客氣的揉上那兩顆比她大多了的乳房，發出混雜驚嘆跟嫉妒的嘆息。東妮的手以女人的角度來說並不小，但這乳房......她的手只能罩住前三分之ㄧ。

但是這並不妨礙她玩弄他丈夫的身體，她雙手食指和中指夾著粉色的乳尖，一邊淫穢的搓揉著，使力要史蒂夫躺下。後者緊張的不斷深呼吸，更是讓她的胸部明顯的起伏著。

「別再用力喔，腿張開，乖.......」東妮左手往下分開他的大腿，用唇舌替代左手的工作，輕輕的吸吮著敏感的乳尖。當手只來到陰戶的時候，這次東妮沒有直接進去，而是在會陰處輕輕的劃了幾下。

「你濕了，史蒂夫。」東妮輕笑著，用牙齒蹭了蹭挺立充血的乳粒，史蒂夫雙手遮著臉根本不敢往下看，喘息的聲音已經近乎啜泣。

「東妮......別說了.....」

「你這樣好可愛喔，史蒂夫......」東妮一邊繼續著疼愛那雙豪乳的工作，手指慢慢的探了進去，滿意的感覺到入口早已溼熱柔軟，證明她確實讓她的丈夫非常的興奮。

「你平常都會用手指玩我，頂我的陰核，像這樣......」東妮一邊舔咬著乳尖一邊模糊不輕的說著，指尖在入口玩弄著女性最敏感的地方。「你總是用手指就可以把我玩到高潮，你的手好大、好粗、好用力，只要三根手指就可以讓我去了....」

「拜託......」史蒂夫真的要哭出來了，天啊，這是什麼狀況，東妮帶著薄繭的手指抽插著他的小穴，對，他知道的，這是他的速度、他的方法......然後他會.....

「然後你會用舌頭舔我......」東妮說著，把中指完全的插了進去，又緩緩的抽出來。「你想要我舔你嗎？史蒂夫？想要知道我是什麼感覺嗎？」

「拜託......別繼續了.....」史蒂夫咬著下唇，努力的低下頭想丟給東妮一個求饒的視線，卻只能夠看到還在揉弄自己乳房的手掌，以及已經向下移動的棕色頭顱。

「東妮......！」史蒂夫連忙抬起身想阻止她，東妮則輕輕點著他的胸口，示意他躺回去。

「乖.......我只是想讓你知道，你平常讓我多舒服、多快樂.......把腿張開點.....史蒂夫....」東妮的笑容跟她說的吟言穢語完全是不成比例的誠懇，史蒂夫咬著唇不知如何回答，東妮已經分開他的雙腿，把舌尖湊了上去。

史蒂夫仰著頭任東妮的舌頭舔弄著他的小穴，他抓著被單不敢動作，只怕不小心又弄傷了東妮，雖然妻子幫他做口活也不是第一回，但是......但是......根本不一樣啊！

當他還是男性身體的時候，東妮會口手並用的舔弄他的陰莖，一邊吸吮著頂端，一邊用那雙巧手揉弄著陰囊，每次都能讓他更硬、更興奮，然後他會進入他妻子溫暖潮濕的身體，讓她在自己的身下婉轉嬌啼。

現在東妮似乎還是帕史蒂夫會不小心把腿夾起來，所以雙手壓著他的大腿，只用舌頭、嘴唇跟牙齒去逗弄他的私處，除了一邊用舌頭模仿性交的動作抽插之外，甚至還用牙齒磨蹭敏感的陰核，他甚至可以感到小穴流出的淫水混著東妮的唾液往下流淌劃過臀縫。

確定了史蒂夫應該不會又不小心把腿併攏之後，東妮讓右手也加入了戰局，她先伸入了兩根手指，然後抽插了兩下後便加入第三根，開始猛烈的入侵，史蒂夫因此而彈起了身體，又被東妮給壓了下去，她配合著手指的速率在敏感的陰核上又咬又舔，甚至還用力的吸吮著。

沒兩下史蒂夫就到了第一次的高潮，他張大了嘴無聲的喊叫著，小穴夾緊了東妮的手指，東妮舔吻著被她玩弄的紅腫的陰核做為史蒂夫乖巧的獎勵，重又抬起身來望著她丈夫。

「史蒂夫......女人跟男人的高潮最大的不同點呢......是持續的時間......」東妮說著，一邊和史蒂夫交換了濃重的舌吻，史蒂夫嘗到了自己腥鹹的體味，跟東妮的有些許的不同......史蒂夫有些模糊的想著。

「女人的高潮時間，最常可以持續到30秒，我自己的經驗嘛......沒算過，但是，托你的福，應該是有的。」東妮親吻著史蒂夫滲淚的眼角和臉頰，一邊在抽屜裡翻找著不知道什麼東西。

「東妮......？」史蒂夫疑惑的望著不想離開自己身上但又不知道在翻什麼東西的妻子，有種不好的預感。

「啊，找到了。」東妮興奮的坐起身，然後從抽屜裡頭拿出讓史蒂夫簡直要暈倒的東西。

「東妮！為什麼妳有這種東西！」沒錯，東妮手上的是一根假陽具，而且是尺寸不小的假陽具，粉紅色....咦？

「完全按照你的尺寸做的，差異大概不到一毫米，我出差的時候會帶著這個......」東妮一邊說著，一邊伸出了舌頭由假陽具的下方往上舔，然後刻意的含了下頂端。

史帝夫簡直要暈倒了。

「那麼，準備好要試試看了嗎？持續三十秒的性高潮？」

東妮的笑容宛如惡魔。

東妮伏下身，整個人貼在史蒂夫身上，大腿卡進他濕淋的胯間，在他眼前展示著『量身定做』的假陽具。

「這是依照你勃起時的長度製作的，長20公分，直徑4公分，細節的部份跟影像核對後取最接近質做測繪，擬真度逼近98%....」東妮一邊說著，一邊猥褻的把假陽具塞進史蒂夫雙峰間。

「我一直很想像這樣幫你做乳交，但是我的胸部太小，要做就得夾到底，但又會卡到反應爐…」東妮狀似委曲的說著，把假楊具放在史蒂夫胸口，抓著他飽滿的雙乳夾住那粗大的人工物，然後伸出粉舌舔噬著露出的頂端。

「東妮……」史蒂夫呼吸不穩的喊著妻子的名字，抓著她的手臂稍微推開了她，臉泛潮紅的開了口。「我……比較喜歡你的胸部。」

東妮聞言愣在當場，然後咯咯的笑著親吻史蒂夫。

「在這種時候說這麼讓人感動的話不行喔，犯規的。」東妮抓著假陽具，貼著史蒂夫的胸線向下滑，讓前端頂著潮濕的入口。「這樣我會想要欺負到你哭出來的……像你操的我腳軟的時候一樣…」

「東妮……還是不要吧…我畢竟是男人……這樣……被……」

「畢竟是男人所以不想被插嗎？不行喔史蒂夫，我的下一個計劃可是你後頭的處男喔。」東妮一邊說著，一邊又將兩根手指插了進去，惡劣的摩擦已經被她吸吮玩弄到紅腫的陰核。

「東妮！」史蒂夫這下真的慌了，但東妮給了他一個溫和卻肉慾的吻，讓史蒂夫又躺了回去。

「別擔心，交給我……我只是想讓你知道，你給了我什麼而已……」

東妮再次伏在史蒂夫胯間，把假陽具的頂端對準了穴口，緩緩的插入，史蒂夫壓抑著併攏雙腿的動作，使得大腿肌肉緊繃顫抖著。東妮也不急躁，她一邊輕撫著對方結實豐腴的大腿，一邊配合著插入的速度吸吮陰核。

史蒂夫仰起頭，緊緊抓著被單，異物侵入的感覺跟東妮的手指完全不同，他感到自己被撐開，入侵，明明已經濕潤無比的小穴應該會很容易進入才是，但光是前端就讓他疼的想推開東妮。

「史蒂夫……放鬆點，這跟本來待在你這兒的東西是一樣大的。」東妮調笑著，略一用力將龜頭的部份都推了進去，這讓史蒂夫倒吸了一口氣，全身僵了一下，又強迫自己放鬆下來。

「最大的部份進去了，剩下的沒這麼疼了，乖。」東妮撥開史蒂夫紅腫的陰唇，檢查那緊緊咬著柱身的肉壁有無裂傷，確認沒事後又將假陽具緩緩的向前推，這次毫無阻礙的深入到底部。

「東妮……」史蒂夫咬著牙呼喊妻子，東妮微笑著往上趴，親吻丈夫的淚水。

「你好棒，都吃進去了，沒受傷，不過……也沒見血，看樣子魔法沒有給你處女膜。」東妮憐愛的抹去史蒂夫額頭的冷汗。「感覺怎樣？」

「很脹……」史蒂夫覺得自己簡直丟臉到極點，從頭到尾都被東妮玩弄在股掌中，雖然對妻子沒有辦法已經不是一天兩天的事，但像這樣無計可施還掉眼淚還是第一次。

但同時他也感受到女性的辛苦，雖然說他也一直很怕弄痛東妮，所以一向很溫柔（反而是東妮一直要他粗暴些），但他未曾用過這麼大的耐性一邊進入還一邊注意妻子的狀況，剛剛那種感覺簡直向要把小穴給撐壞了……

「我呢……還是比較喜歡你的大傢伙的，雖然這很擬真了，但它不夠力……」東妮一邊說著一邊抓著底部緩緩的抽出，然後又插入，一邊跨上他的左腿，在上頭磨蹭著，史蒂夫這才發現東妮的胯下已經濕潤無比。

「你不在我身邊的時候，我可以插著它一整夜，活像你插著我。」東妮的呼吸也越來越急促，擺弄假陽具的速率和磨蹭下體的速率重合，左手更不客氣的揉弄著史蒂夫的右乳。

「但是不行，不夠，你給我的更猛﹑更強，更熱，你會頂到最深處，插的我不能說話，我會一直喊你，求你給我﹑給我……」東妮更加急切的在史蒂夫的大腿上蹭著，手中的速度也跟著狂亂，史蒂夫的腳掌無力的踩著床版，迎上東妮激烈的抽送。

終於史蒂夫再次迎來了高潮，他不由自主的夾著東妮在他雙腿間肆虐的手，大口的喘著氣。

東妮任對方夾著自己的手，但仍挺動腰肢在史蒂夫的腿上繼續著，發出輕微的嗚咽和喘息，他知道這是為什麼，他的妻子想要他……但他身上現在沒有。喔，或許該更正，那東西還插在他身體裡。

「東妮……要不要我幫你……」史蒂夫摟著妻子的腰，低頭望著像孩子般埋在他胸前的東妮。東妮抬頭望了他一眼，雙眼滿是情慾。

「當然要……我等你說這句話好久了。」東妮笑著把假陽具抽了出來，惹的史蒂夫一陣輕顫，也不知是因為東妮的話語還是那明顯的磨擦所致。

東妮坐了起來，然後轉過身背向他，幾乎是在一瞬間他就知道妻子想做什麼。

只見東妮低下身，雙膝叉開跪在他身上，挺翹的臀部和濡溼的小穴就這樣展示在他眼前，而她自己也再次埋首史蒂夫已經被折磨的紅腫的蜜壺，憐惜的撫摸著。

史蒂夫努力忽視東妮的動作，雙手抓上飽滿的臀肉揉捏，略為用力的壓下東妮的下身，他可以看到在棕色恥毛包圍下的穴口濕淋淋的，正等待他的疼愛。

史蒂夫用左手姆指分開外陰唇，右手姆指則壓捻著東妮的陰核，直接將舌頭探入小穴，裡頭已經濕潤難當，內壁急切的包圍住了他的舌頭，史蒂夫壓著東妮的臀部貼的更緊，盡可能的深入著。

腥酸的味道刺激著史蒂夫的味覺和嗅覺，似乎是因為變成女體的關係，他覺得自己的舌頭無法像以前那樣深入，這讓他有些挫敗，只好專注於刺激東妮的陰核，並且加入手指來輔助。

他知道要怎樣讓東妮亢奮，他知道在入口進去一吋多一點的地方只要輕輕一壓，她的妻子就會比貓還聽話，他用指節碾壓著那個點，聽到妻子在他跨間發出媚叫，他一口氣用了三根手指，東妮可以，這還沒有他的陰莖大，他學得很好，即使只用手也可以讓東妮高潮。

但這次他的妻子顯然不太聽話，她再次的把假陽具插入他的陰道，這讓他呻吟著中斷了取悅東妮的動作，她不耐的晃動著腰臀要他繼續，在史蒂夫有點腦怒的拍了她屁股的時候笑了出來，回頭用黏膩的聲音撒嬌。

「史蒂—夫，繼續嘛，又不衝突……嗯﹑嗯嗯……」史蒂夫毫無威力的瞪了東妮一眼，這次直接口舌並用的刺激滑潤的密道，甚至吸吮著不斷滲出的淫液，東妮軟在史蒂夫胯間哼哼唧唧的呻吟，有一下沒一下的舔著假陽具和肉壁的交接處，一口氣壓到了最底，然後壓下底部的開關。

「啊！」突如其來的刺激讓史蒂夫的身體彈了起來，東妮牢牢的箍著他的雙腿才讓他不至於就這樣把妻子踢下去。「東妮！」他腦怒的喊著，對方則是回頭給他一個無辜的表情。

「很舒服的……試試嘛……」東妮又加了一檔，史蒂夫因此而仰起了頭喘息著，東妮舔了舔唇，低下頭繼續舔弄丈夫的下體，決定暫時把自己的需要放在後面。

巨大的假陽具規律的震動著，密合的按摩著窄穴的每一吋肉壁，史蒂夫即使已經用上了全部的自制力還是無發抑制的加種了手上的力道，惹得東妮悶悶的痛呼起來，但她卻沒放棄挑逗的工作，反而抽插起震動中的假陽具，讓史蒂夫啜泣了起來。

「啊…東妮…」史蒂夫放開了擺在她臀上的手，改為抓住床單，但上頭已經留下兩個明顯的掌印，但東妮嬌小的身軀還是貼著丈夫，隨著他劇烈的喘息上下起伏著，史蒂夫模糊的望著在頭頂上淌下淫水的嫩穴，卻已無法分心照顧妻子的需要。

終於東妮再次把史蒂夫逼向高潮，這次來得更猛烈更持久，史蒂夫無助的踢著床單，眼前一片花白，仰起的喉頭發出不成聲的哽咽。

待史蒂夫回過神來的時候，東妮已經又面對自己跨坐著，潮紅的臉孔顯得有些恍惚，但自己後來跟本沒辦法顧到東妮……光是幫他弄就高潮了嗎……史蒂夫意識到這點，伸出手去碰觸東妮的臉頰，妻子撒嬌似的磨蹭他的手掌，漾滿水光的眼眸深情的望著他。

「史蒂夫……還有件事情我想試試看，好嗎？」東妮捧起他的手，伸出舌頭輕舔著史蒂夫的手指。

「嗯……好啊。」史蒂夫微笑著，也許是連續的高潮讓他失去了警戒心，也許是對東妮賣力取悅他的回報，更可能是他對妻子全盤的信任跟縱容，她居然忘了東妮史塔克根本是「得寸進尺」的代名詞。

東妮咬著下唇笑著，看來竟是有些羞赧，她飛快的啄了下丈夫的唇，又打開了床頭櫃……這裡頭到底放了多少莫名其妙的道具？

只見東妮又拿出一個大小看來跟剛剛那個一模一樣的假陽具，但另一端卻連著塊布料，看起來像是丁字褲……附有假陽具的丁字褲？

「這是我偶爾會用的，如果累到不想動手，我就會穿著一整晚……」東妮一邊說著一邊拿起剛剛使用過，整根沾滿他體液的巨物，把兩樣東西尾部相接組合了起來。

史蒂夫立刻知道他的妻子想做什麼，那兩頭都是陽具的東西只有一種用法，他吞了下唾液，看著東妮把剛剛還塞在他身體裡的那一端納入體內，完全進入之後東妮把丁字褲綁好，調整了下凸出那端的位置，握住了那應該也是跟自己大小一樣的東西。

史蒂夫這才認出來，那才不是羞赧，是過度興奮而恍惚的表情啊啊啊啊！

但事情還沒結束，不，是還沒開始，東妮拿著看來像是潤滑劑的東西倒在假陽具上擼動著，極盡緩慢且挑逗的展示著自己的動作，甚至自行挺著胯，在手中抽插著。那明明該是無感的死物，但史蒂夫卻覺得東妮磨擦的就是他的陰莖，帶著熱流的快意傳偏全身。

不過史蒂夫知道，這是等下東妮要插進他身體的，而自己剛剛用過的，現在已經在東妮體內了。

東妮趴下身，把史蒂夫的膝蓋曲起，低頭望著被她揉躪良久而充血紅腫的私處，但她知道這只會讓女人更敏感更興奮。

東妮分開史蒂夫紅嫩的陰唇，把徹底潤滑的假陽具順暢的推了進去，然後低下身與史蒂夫交換濃重的深吻，緩慢的開始挺動著腰。

和剛才與手指並用的刺激或是機械性的動做不同，東妮的動作緩慢又帶著點挑逗折磨的意味，同時也不忘揉捏著史蒂夫雄偉的乳房，史蒂夫則摟上妻子的腰，鼓勵她繼續她的動作。

得到丈夫的鼓勵，東妮更加放肆的抽插著，每次都直沒至底，但這動作無疑是雙面刃，也讓她體內的假陽具震動著沒得到滿足的蜜穴，抓著史蒂夫乳房的雙手更是不自覺的用力。

沒多久東妮就軟了腰在史蒂夫身上喘息著，史蒂夫接替了妻子的動作向上挺動，強猛的一擊讓兩人同時嬌吟出聲，接著兩人交替著動作，揉捏對方的乳房，吸吮對方的舌頭，倒錯的快感燒灼史蒂夫的腦袋，已經搞不清自己是在進入還是被進入。

突然間體內的假陽具震動了起來，史蒂夫還來不及思考反應，東妮就喊著「再來﹑再多點﹑再多點……」

震動的假陽具伴著激烈的抽插，兩人的胯間和大腿被淫液和汗水弄的完全濕透，史蒂夫覺得自己又再次的高潮了，但卻無法準確的評估，因為每當他緊繃的夾緊穴內的巨物時，東妮就會把它推的更深，逼他又更加的亢奮，也許東妮也是如此。

他不知道何時該停，也停不下來，東妮抓著他媚叫，比以往的任何一次都更加無助又無辜，也許裡頭還混著他自己的聲音，他翻身把東妮壓在身下，完全取回主導權，和假陽具的震動一起頂得她哀哭。

「史蒂夫……」東妮皺著眉，咬著下唇，濡溼的眼眸祈求的看著他，他知道這是東妮要高潮的表情，他更加用力的撞擊，與她一同浪叫，終於強烈的快感再次襲來，一股透明的液體同時噴出他和東妮的尿道，把兩人都弄的亂七八糟。

猛烈的快感讓他們兩人同時空白了數十秒，當史蒂夫回過神來時才發現假陽具還在體內震動著，他喘著氣，抬起腰讓巨物滑出身體，然後紅著臉把還在震動的機械連同東妮的丁字褲脫了下來，慌張的查看開關的的位置，東妮笑著示意史蒂夫給她處理，她接過來關掉後，擁上了丈夫。

「我原諒你胸部比我大，今天真是太棒了。」

「你是說比我當男人時還好嗎？」這實在是讓史蒂夫哭笑不得。

「誰叫你一晚上只肯操我一次。」東妮懶洋洋的掛在對方身上。「而且要你用力點都怕東怕西的，搞得我慾求不滿，我還是第一次潮吹呢。」

「潮吹？」

「就是剛剛那個，很像射精吧？是高潮到極點才會的，難不成你以為是失禁了？」東妮笑著，還有點意猶未盡似的揉弄他的乳房。

「別鬧了。」史蒂夫覺得臉頰熱辣辣的，八成又臉紅了，他確實以為是失禁。

「我不是易碎品，史蒂夫，而且女人一晚上能高潮的次數比男人還多，你現在知道了吧？」東妮吃吃的笑著，史蒂夫拍掉對方亂摸的手，有點勉強的轉移話題。

「走，去洗澡。」史蒂夫想拉起東妮，對方卻死掛在他身上不起來，還把頭往他雙乳間埋。

「人家不想走路，媽媽你抱我。」東妮咯咯的笑著。

史蒂夫翻了下白眼，但還是認輸的把像無尾熊一樣巴著他的超齡兒童抱去浴室。

後來，他們又一同做了一個女人一晚上能高潮幾次的實驗。

最後的最後，當史蒂夫又莫名其妙的變回來時，妻子撲到他身上要求「她絕對能承受的性愛量」，而基於務實的實驗結果，史蒂夫樂意配合。

至於東妮後來饜足的喃喃著的「我說了有計劃」到底是什麼意思，大概只有天知道了。

《END》我感覺沒法再愛了……


End file.
